Nuestro Pequeño Secreto
by Aqui hay hiatus permanente
Summary: A Hermione nunca le ha gustado el Quidditch y jamás se le ha dado bien. Ron no tiene ni idea sobre trenzas ni sobre cómo hacerlas. Sus hijos no están dispuestos a dar el brazo a torcer y ellos tendrán que esforzarse. No tienen ni idea, pero eso será su pequeño secreto... Regalo para KariiHoney.


**Nuestro Pequeño Secreto**

Hermione bebía a sorbos una taza de café matutino.

Estaba en su clásico lugar al lado de la ventana de la cocina, donde podía ver todo lo que ocurría en el jardín de su casa.

Ron jugaba con la pequeña Rosie al Quidditch. Había conjurado tres aros y Ron le enseñaba como moverse a través de ellos para parar las _quaffles_ que eran lanzadas mágicamente. Era el turno de la pequeña pelirroja, quién muy torpemente, dejó que cuatro de las cinco _quaffles _lanzadas pasaran por los aros, pero la última la paró con mucho estilo y lanzó de vuelta al jardín. Ron bajó de la escoba y ayudó a su hija a hacer lo mismo, para después cogerla en brazos y felicitarla por lo bien que lo había hecho.

–Mami–Hermione se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con el pequeño Hugo quién la miraba con esos ojos azules tan tiernos y los brazos extendidos para que su madre lo cogiese. Hugo solo tenía tres años, era muy pequeño para empezar a volar en escoba. Rose, que tenía cinco, ya la dominaba relativamente bien.

–Ven aquí, Hugo–la castaña sujetó en brazos a el pequeño pelirrojo que tan parecido era a su padre.

Ambos dos salieron al jardín para reunirse con la otra mitad de su familia.

–Rosie lo ha hecho muy bien–dijo Ron orgulloso, informando a su esposa y a su hijo.

–Ya, ya lo vi –Hermione sonrió–Muy bien hecho, Rose.

–Deberías de probar, mami–aconsejó Rose. – ¿Por qué tu nunca juegas al Quidditch?

Hermione no quería decirle a su hija que no le gustaba el Quidditch, porque sabía perfectamente que la tenía como ejemplo a seguir y no quería quitarle la ilusión, ni a Ron ni a ella.

–Bueno…yo jugaba cuando iba a Hogwarts…–balbuceó la única de ojos chocolate.

–¿Y por qué ya no juegas?

–Yo…es decir…um…

Hermione esperaba que Ron la salvara de la situación, pero no parecía querer ni intentarlo, es más, parecía divertido con la situación. No muchas veces Hermione Granger, ahora Weasley, se quedaba sin palabras.

–Tengo una idea, mamá–dijo Rose–¿Por qué no juegas con papá un poco? Quiero verte.

–¡Sí, yo también quiero! –añadió Hugo.

–Yo…

–Anda, Hermione, no querrás decepcionar a los niños, ¿verdad? –preguntó Ron, divertido. Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada y bajó a Hugo al suelo.

–Está bien–Hermione resopló. Ron bajó a Rose al suelo.

–Vamos a buscar las escobas–Rose y Hugo apuraron a sentarse en el banco del porche para ver como sus padres jugaban un breve partido.

–Aquí tienes, coge tu la Nimbus–Hermione cogió la escoba, temblorosa–Eh. –Ron se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla–No te preocupes, no pasará nada.

–Vas a morir después de esto, Ronald, lo sabes, ¿verdad? Prepárate para dormir en el sofá durante el tiempo que tarde Hugo en coger una escoba.

Ron tragó saliva.

Hermione sonrió malvadamente.

Salieron al jardín. Hermione respiraba profundamente mientras se mentalizaba "No pasará nada, Hermione" "Relájate"

Se subió en la escoba. Ron hizo lo propio y se izó en el aire.

"No mires hacia abajo" "No mires hacia abajo" Pero miró y eso le produjo náuseas y casi se cayó de la escoba.

Ron la sujetó a tiempo.

–¿Vas bien? –preguntó Ron, volando con gracia.

–¿Tú que crees? –pregunta ella, furiosa. – Anda, dame esa _bludger_ y juguemos de una vez.

–No creo que quieras la _bludger_, Mione–Ron rió por lo poco que la castaña sabía del deporte. – ¿Qué tal si yo me pongo en los aros y tú intentas meter la _quaffle _por alguno de los aros?

Hermione sonrió, pero sonrió de una manera…como decirlo, escalofriante.

Ron se puso en la portería y se preparó para lo que le esperaba.

* * *

–¿Por qué mamá le lanza la _quaffle_ a papá?¿No debería intentar meterla por los aros? –preguntó Hugo, observando como su madre lanzaba con gran energía la pelota hacia su padre, sin intentar siquiera colarla por las porterías.

–Tal vez no se acuerda. Puede que haya pasado mucho desde la última vez que jugó. –opinó Rose.

–Tengo hambre, ¿tú no? –dijo Hugo.

–Sí, bastante. ¡MAMÁ,¿PODEMOS COMER ALGO?!

Hermione entonces paró de lanzar _quaffles _y miró a sus hijos entre aliviada y feliz. Se bajó de la escoba lo más rápido que pudo.

* * *

–¡Hugo!¡Llegamos tarde a La Madriguera! ¿Podrías hacerle de una vez la trenza a tu hermana? –gritó Hermione. Era sábado y como tal, toda la familia se reunía en La Madriguera.

–¡No quiero!¡Papá no le hace trenzas a Rose y por lo tanto, yo tampoco! –tal y como la castaña se temía: si para Rose era su ejemplo a seguir, lo mismo pasaba con Hugo y con Ronald.

–¿Qué yo no hago qué? –preguntó Ron, que acababa de aparecer en la estancia.

–Tu hijo se niega a hacerle una trenza a tu hija porque dice que tú nunca se la has hecho.

–¿Qué? –Ron intentaba sonar con normalidad, pero Hermione sabía lo nervioso que estaba. Lo mismo le pasó ella hace un par de semanas, aunque referente a un deporte _muy _peligroso_._ –Yo si le hacía trenzas a Rose, Hugo…muchas…trenzas.

–¿Y por qué no se la haces tú hoy? –preguntó Hugo, con los brazos cruzados.

–Eso, Ron–Mione no pudo evitarlo–Enséñale a Hugo como se hace una trenza. –la ahora Weasley cruzó los brazos con malicia.

Rose se dio la vuelta y Ron se maldijo por no haberle hecho caso a Hermione cuando le aconsejó cortarle el pelo.

* * *

–Ya…está…-Ron cogió un coletero y terminó la trenza. No era perfecta ni mucho menos, pero estaba lo suficientemente decente. Que llegarían dos horas y media tarde a la reunión, pues sí. Pero la endemoniada trenza ya estaba terminada.

–Ginny apareció un rato por la chimenea para decirnos que James se había puesto malo y había contagiado a Dominique, a Fred y a Molly y Lucy, así que todos se habían ido a casa. Deshaz la trenza, que hoy nos quedamos.

La cara de Ron no podría ser descrita en palabras.

* * *

–Buenas noches, Ron.

–Buenas noches, Hermione.

…

–Fuiste cruel con eso de la trenza, ¿sabes?

–Y tú con eso del Quidditch, ¿sabes?

–Supongo que por eso nos complementamos tan bien–Ron se dio la vuelta y encaró a su esposa. –Yo sé hacer cosas que tú no sabes y viceversa.

–No me gustó mentir así a Rose y a Hugo.

–Ni a mí, pero no creo que Rose volviera a jugar al Quidditch si a su _adorada_ madre no le gustara.

–Tampoco creo que Hugo le volviera hacer una trenza a Rose si se enterase que su _magnífico_ padre no ha hecho una trenza en su vida.

–¡Oye! Que alguna que otra vez le hice una trenza a Ginny…

–¿Por eso desde que la conozco siempre lleva el pelo suelto? –preguntó Hermione, divertida.

Ron la miró fingiendo enfado.

–Supongo que en algún momento le diremos a Rose que odias el Quidditch y yo a Hugo que no sé hacer trenzas, ¿no? –cuestionó la castaña.

–Sí…pero por ahora, que sea nuestro pequeño secreto.

–¿Cómo el de cómo se hacen los bebés?

–Ese se lo contarás tú–Ron se puso serio–Y cuando ya sean muy, muy mayores.

Hermione soltó una risa.

–Ay…menos mal que Rose y Hugo no se te parecen demasiado.

* * *

**Hola! Otro fic, sí, pero este es para mi amiga KariiHoney, por su cumple, que tampoco es hoy, pero fue hace poco.**

**Es un Ronmione dulce y familiar, con una Hermione algo más pilla.**

**Espero que te haya gustado, Karii!**

**Y muchos besos a quienes lo han leído también.**

**Ns vms,**

**Liz Marcia**


End file.
